Conventionally, a device, which manufactures a sheet-shaped absorbent body in which a highly absorbent resin particle layer is sandwiched between a base sheet to which a bonding agent is applied and a covering sheet so as to be bonded into an integral body, has been proposed (for example, see International Application Laid-Open WO01/89439).
In addition, a continuous manufacturing method of a shorts-type disposable diaper has also been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-345883).
In the Patent Document 1, highly absorbent resin particles are naturally dropped onto the base sheet to which an adhesive has been applied to be formed into a layer, and the base sheet, the highly absorbent resin particle layer and the covering sheet are bonded into an integral form so that a sheet-shaped absorbent body is manufactured.
However, there has been such a problem that, when naturally dropping the highly absorbent resin particles, the highly absorbent resin particles bounce on the base sheet, and it becomes difficult to obtain a sheet-shaped absorbent body in which the highly absorbent resin particle layer is stably fixed onto a predetermined position.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and its objective is to provide a method and a device for manufacturing a sheet-shaped body that is capable of stably fixing a powder particle layer at a predetermined position, and a manufacturing method of a disposable absorbent article using the sheet-shaped body.